Tear Drops and Rose Petals
by Honour Huston
Summary: COMPLETE! Belle and the Beast may have cheated death, but what else does fate have in store for them? Will they live Happily Ever After? Read and find out!
1. Straying from the path of Disney

He twirled her around, Belle's frothy gown of golden gauze and silks a whirlwind on the polished marble floor. As her skirts subdued, her tinkling laughter filled the night air. In the vast distance, rumbling thunder rolled across the mountains.

Belle and the Beast sat on the stone railing of the balcony overlooking the gardens. A sweet, gentle breeze toyed with Belle's glorious auburn hair. She shuddered slightly, rubbing her bare arms. The Beast noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked quietly.

"Not really." She answered off hand. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak; she looked up at him expectantly.

The Beast fidgeted under her lovely gaze. **_If you love her, you'll let her go._** His heart whispered. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat. "Belle, are you…happy here with me?" he asked carefully.

Belle looked up at him with those eyes, loving and gentle and said, "Yes…" but her vice trailed off as she looked away; her troubled brown eyes couldn't meet his. At first, his heart soared, but when he saw her face, he leaned in closer and asked, "What is it?" fearing the answer. "If only I could see my father again, only for a moment. I miss him so much." She raised a gloved hand to her teary eyes and brushed away a crystal tear before it fell upon her dress.

The Beast gently gathered her into his burly arms; Belle's slight hands snaked up his chest and she clung to him as she began to cry in earnest. Beast gently rubbed her back and kissed her soft hair as she cried and he battled with his conscience. He looked out at the horizon: dark storm clouds were forming in the distance, the booming of thunder was in the distance, slowing moving in. He knew what he had to do.

"Go home, Belle." He whispered roughly. A heartbeat later, Belle lifted her tearstained face up at him in disbelief. "Home?" she mouthed. "I-I release you: you're no longer my prisoner." She would never know what those words cost him. Her eyes suddenly it up, he couldn't look for they reminded him of how much he loved her. "Oh, thank you!" she flung her arms around his neck, her face buried in the fur of his throat. He held her close as the thunder came closer, nearing the circle of perfection that he was encased in.

Belle was the one to extract herself from his embrace. She couldn't believe that he was letting her go. After all those wonderful months and then tonight! She had had a wonderful time and now he was letting her go. Belle gazed p at the Beast and she thought she saw the glint of tears in his beautiful blue eyes but she told herself it was the light reflected off her own tears. "Oh, what shall I do?" she asked shrilly. "I'd have to pack…but I brought nothing with me." She faltered as her hand reached up to the amber rose necklace that Beast had given her earlier that evening. She would hate very much if she had to give it up.

"Take whatever you want: the books, the clothes, I have no use for them." He growled more to himself than her. Belle put her hand on his arm, "You've given me so much already, how could I possibly-"

"Just take them and go!" he growled as he shook her arm off of his. Belle gasped as she snatched her hand away from his arm. "Go before I can't let you." He said softly, achingly. Belle just stared at him, understanding slowly setting in. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She said gently as she stroked his face. The Beast pressed his face against her hand as he nodded. She slowly took her hand away then turned to go. "But I need you just as much." He whispered to the incoming storm clouds. Belle stopped short.

She turned back to him, a mix of love and sadness in her eyes. He looked up expectantly as she came closer; she gathered his face into her small hands and lowered her lips to his, not so much lower, for he was still so much taller than she was even sitting down. Her kiss was gentle, her soft lips pressed against his. She marveled at how soft his lips were. The Beast, still shocked that she had kissed him, quickly pressed her body to his, his hands on her hips and back as they kissed in the night.

She was the one to step away; a deep flush crept up her pale cheeks as they shared in an awkward moment. "Belle," he began. She turned and fled through the ballroom, her skirts swishing against her legs. Her heart was pounding as she swiftly ran from the one person who really understood her.

The rain started as soon as she left. Heavy drops of cold, sharp rain fell from the grey sky. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts looked on in sympathy as Belle left the ballroom. The Beast only vaguely felt the drops of rain on his up-turned face; he couldn't tell which drops were tears or rain. It was then that the sky opened and began to fall. He felt her go, he knew the second she was out the door. He stumbled to the West Wing just as Belle rode off through the main gate and onto the road. Thunder and lightning ripped through the sky and the castle seemed to be at the center of the storm. The storm reflected his emotions and the pain that he felt welling up in his heart made its way up to his throat swelling into a mighty roar. He let loose his pain in a horrible, gut wrenching cry that was clearly audible over the intense storm.

Just beyond the gates, Belle cringed as the Beast's roar ripped through the night. What made the noise so horrible was that it was not the sound of an animal in pain, but of a man's heart breaking. Gathering the reigns in her shaking white-knuckled hands, Belle nudged Philippe forward into the dark forest. Belle galloped through the night towards home. Home. Over the past few months, she had begun to forget what her house looked like and where things were and how things that her father had rigged up worked. These thoughts and feelings had shamed her at first, those memories were the only things that had kept her going those first few days. But the Beast soon filled her days with light and laughter and she began to feel that her new memories were more precious than her old ones.

Soon Philippe crashed through the brush behind her house and reared up and whinnied loudly. The rain was still falling, but the thunder and lightning seemed to linger in the Beast's Realm. Belle dismounted just as her beloved befuddled Papa came rushing out of the house.

"Belle!" the old man gasped as he wrapped his arms around his beloved child.

"Oh Papa, I missed you so much." Belle said as she squeezed him tightly.

Maurice let go of her only at arms length as he looked at her face. She was wet, but healthy and happy, as far as he could tell. He took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. "I thought that I'd never see you again. How did you escape?" The old man gasped as he looked around for signs of danger. Belle grinned, "I didn't escape Papa. The Beast-he let me go." Her grin drooped as she said this. "Why?" her father asked, bewildered at her reaction. "Because…well…he loves me." She said as she heard the Beast's last words to her: "I need you just as much." It all registered in her mind and heart. "I didn't realize it at the time and now I look back at how he changed from the first time I met him. It took everything that he had to send me back to you. He put my happiness before his own." Belle gasped in horror.

Maurice watched his daughter's reaction and understood. He may be old and a bit forgetful, but wasn't blind. He took her hands in his and kissed them. He smiled as Belle looked at him, her eyes anxious. "Go back to him, Belle. I know that that is where you belong."

Relief washed through her, but she still resisted. "But I just got back!"

Maurice shook his head slowly. "I have known and loved you for 17 years; it's time for someone else to have you. And since the Beast sent you back, I know that he cares for you and there isn't anyone more deserving." Belle smiled, tears in her eyes. "I do know him, and his heart. He needs me." Maurice hugged her again and helped her remount her horse. "Come visit soon." He said as she turned Philippe around back towards the forest.


	2. Reunion

**Hello! Honour here. I'm taking a break from my Gravitation fic to post this lil' baby that I've had on my computer for about a year. I'm just bored. So, here's another chapter. Pretend that everything up to the Ballroom scene happened just like in the movie. But I think you already got that. **

**Thanks to TrudiRose who was my first review for this story and an inspiration to continue!**

**Serengeti Dawn, I am so happy that you added that Robin McKinley quote from Beauty! That is my absolute favorite story. There are a lot of similarities between RM's Beauty and the movie, huh?**

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast the movie belongs to the Mouse, not me. ::sigh::**

**Tear Drops and Rose Petals-Reunion **

Belle and Philippe galloped through the forest with Maurice waving farewell. Neither of them had noticed that little worm Lefou lurking in the bushes.

The rain was hard and colder than she had remembered on her way to her house, and the ominous howls coming from behind her were not a good sign. She rode hard, not stopping until the great wrought iron gates were visible. Panting, she jumped from Philippe's back, and almost fell for her legs were like water. Philippe was foaming at the mouth and also panting hard, but he had sensed his mistress's urgency and ran as fast as he could. Belle slowly led the horse back into the courtyard and tied him to the stone column. "Merci, dear friend." She whispered as she sloshed up the stairs and back into the castle. When she opened the massive doors, her heart slowed and she felt at peace. She was home.

She half-fell, half-ran into the main hall. Her soft, flat shoes squished loudly as she hurried through the main hall. It was at that moment that she realized that she was freezing cold. She began to shiver and her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Cold drivels of water trailed down her face and down the back of her dress which clung to her like an icy shroud. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth hurried into the hall at the sound of someone there, they had all hoped that Belle had returned and when they saw that it was she, they cheered.

"Belle, my dear, thank heavens you came back!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Ah cheriè, you have returned." Lumiere grinned, and to Cogsworth, "See, I told you she would come back."

The clock glowered at the candlestick, but he was pleased that Belle had returned as well. "We are so happy that you have come back; the Master has been so distressed about your departure, he has shut himself up in the West Wing. We have not been able to talk to him all night."

Belle leaned over, coughing as she caught her breath. "I had to come back. This is my home. He is my home."

She sneezed and water flew from her hair and clothes. "Belle, come get into something dry. You'll catch your death!" Mrs. Potts cried as Belle swept past them and up the stairs to the West Wing. "Later." She said over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs. She knew he was there. The door was slightly open as she carefully entered the Beast's Inner Sanctum. She picked her way through the demolished room. The last time she had been there, it had been neat and clean. It appeared that he had destroyed it again after she left. She felt a twinge of guilt in her heart as she tiptoed towards the large form slumped in the settee near the broken windows. The beautiful rose in the bell jar was withered with only a few petals clinging to the stem.

The Beast sat there, watching the rain fall; his large shoulders slumped in great despair. Behind him, Belle must have made a noise for he suddenly turned around, as if hoping to find her there. He had been jumping at shadows all night and every noise made his heart leap in anticipation. Belle gave a small startled gasp when he swung around, his eyes wild with hope. He saw her standing there, wet and shaking, but he didn't believe it at first. He was dreaming. "Belle?" he rasped. She nodded, fresh tears in her warm eyes. He vaulted over the settee, his knees giving out as he fell in front of her, his face buried into her stomach and his arms encircled her, intent on never letting her go. "Belle." He moaned into her stomach. She swayed a little as he launched himself against her, but she soon righted herself. "Shh," she soothed as she raked her fingers through his fur; her own voice choked with emotion. He leaned back on his haunches, gazing up at the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled through her tears as she continued to rake her fingers through his thick mane.

He could have stayed like that forever: holding her as the rain, which had slowed to a soft mist, softly fell outside. A few minutes later, he rose and held her out at arms length, just taking in her beauty and the way she smiled at him. It was then he realized that she was soaked right through and shivering.

"Your soaking wet," he admonished gently, chiding himself for not realizing it sooner.

Belle's teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms, "I'm so cold," she trebled, her small frame racked with shivers.

The Beast immediately pulled her to the settee and pulled the sopping cloak from her shoulders. "I need to get you out of those clothes…I mean…uh," he began and realized what he had just said. It was a good thing that she couldn't see him blush. Belle smiled as a flattering blush spread across her cheeks, "Yes, I understand. Mortified, he flung his own cloak over her and left the room in a great hurry in search of dry clothes for Belle. Her room was in the other Wing, and he didn't want to leave her for long, so he went to a room that he hadn't been in in fifteen years: his mother's room.

His mother had been much like Belle: beautiful, intelligent, and kind and she had treasured her only son. She was teaching him to read and dance and be a kind boy who put others before himself. His father had always been busy with affairs of state and it was no secret that the Queen was more of a trophy wife and heir bearer than a Queen. She seemed to be fine with that as long as she had her son with her. When he was five, she fell ill and was bedridden for several months. It was during this time that his servants had begun to spoil the Prince to compensate for the Queen's absence. His father barely paid attention to him and didn't even bother to tell him that his mother had died; he found out from Cogsworth the day of the funeral. After the death of his mother, he became more and more cruel, and it began as a reaction to his mother's death and his father's rejection, but he found that it suited him and he continued.

Five years later, his father died. He died in the fall. That winter, the Prince was cursed by the Enchantress.

Shaking himself, the Beast opened the nearest wardrobe, (not a talking one like in Belle's room), and pulled out a white morning gown with pink rosettes on the hem and flared sleeves. It was a bit weathered and discolored, but it was warm and dry and only temporary. He got a whiff of his mother's perfume as he closed the doors and hung the dress over his arm. When he returned to his rooms, Belle was standing by the French doors staring out at the grey, rainy evening. He thrust the dress at her and left the room again. Several minutes later, he went back in and couldn't help himself. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body. She leaned in against him, savoring his warmth. She marveled at how far they had both come: he had been a true beast when they met and now he was her dearest friend who truly understood her and whom she loved dearly. She had a new understanding of what beauty was and what home truly meant. She vowed at that moment that she would never leave him.

Belle. To hold her, feel her slight body against his, to take in her sweet, gentle scent. She was his, safe home where she would stay forever. "You came back." He said simply.

"I had to come back," she turned and looked up into his face, a face that she had once feared; she gently put her hand to cup his cheek. "It took me longer to admit, but I realized what you meant about needing me and what it must have cost you to let me go-" her voice caught and she stopped, fearing that she would begin to cry. The Beast rubbed her back and "Shh'd" her the way that she had done for him only an hour before. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another petal fall from the rose. There were only two remaining, barely hanging on at that. The urgency of his situation set in at that moment and he had to ask the question that would set him and his household free and begin his and Belle's Happily Ever After. "Belle," he began, "are you going to stay with me?" he asked softly into her hair.

She wiped her eyes and smiled, "If you want me to."

"Oh, I want you to," he replied huskily as he lowered his head to kiss her again. Their lips met in a melting kiss, a healing kiss, not like the desperate, quick one that they had shared on the balcony that seemed like a century ago, while it had only been a few hours. Loved swelled in her heart as they embraced and she knew that once they stopped, she would tell him that she loved him. They reluctantly parted, both a little dazed and heated. "Belle, I love you." The Beast said his blue eyes full of warmth and love. Belle smiled, her own eyes a mirror of what she saw in his. "I-"

**BOOM!!!**

**Ohh, what a naughty girl I am. Fear not, another chapter tomorrow. This should be done by Christmas Eve. Until then!**


	3. A Fight to the Death ofWhom?

** Hi everyone! Wow, I just love the reviews I've been getting. ;) I think that there is enough material for at least two more chappies after this one. We'll see. Anyway, I just want to put another shout out to Serengeti Dawn, you rock! Also, TrudiRose, I have never been a fan of mobs, but they have their uses. For example, I was listening to Phantom of the Opera (another BatB spin off) today and it hit me. I always hated the one in the Disney movie. Those mindless peasants just lit their torches, mounted their horses, screwed their courage to the sticking place and let Gaston lead the way. Morons. Mindless Sheep.**

** I digress. Anyway….here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: The Mighty Mouse owns all rights to the movie. No Enchanted Objects were harmed during the writing of this fic.**

** Tear Drops and Rose Petals: A Bitter Tear to Swallow**

**

* * *

**

** BOOM!**

Belle jumped in the Beast's arms as she clung to him and he, in return, tightened his grip on her, as a fierce urge to protect came over him: the sudden need to protect his home, his love, his Happily Ever After.

** BOOM!**

There were shouts below stairs mixed with the sound of shattering glass and wood. "What's going on?" Belle asked, her voice wavering with a slight undercurrent of fear. She felt completely safe with the Beast, but something inside told her that it wasn't her own well-being that she needed to fear for. The Beast, consumed by an animal-like feeling of dominance and protection, grabbed her arm and swung her towards the bed. She gave a small squawk as she bounced onto the soft cushions, the bed ropes creaking with the sudden weight. He then pulled the drapes closed around her and started for the door. Belle, rumpled and utterly confounded, pulled the drapes open, shaking the hair out of her eyes. "Wait!" she sputtered, her small hands clutching the drapes in a death-grip.

The Beast turned, her voice bringing him back from the killing edge. "Stay here," he growled, although the anger wasn't directed at her. Belle frowned, "I want to know what's happening. This is my home too, you know. I want to know what's going on." She demanded, her eyes flashing with a mix of pride, annoyance, and a slight twinge of fear. At seeing her like this, this fiercely proud side of her, the Beast loved her even more at that moment, if that were possible. He went back to the bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face, and she leaned in against his paw. "You are the most important thing in my life. I need to know that you are safe. I will not, cannot, think of what I would do if I lost you." He said coaxingly. Belle eyed him a moment, mulling over his tender words. "Oh, all right, go." She sighed, leaning back onto her heels.

** BOOM!**

The Beast fell on all fours and bounded through the door and down the hall. Back in the West Wing, Belle strained to hear that the Beast was truly gone. When he was, she slipped out of bed and carefully made her way downstairs after him.

* * *

Earlier that night, back in the village, Maurice had let his only daughter go with his blessings. She had left a magnificent mirror that she said would show him anything in the world; and that is how he could check up on her when he wanted to. He placed it on the wooden vanity in the hallway after he came in from saying goodbye. Not long after, Gaston rode up to his house and pounded on the door. "Belle! Maurice!" he roared from the other side of the sturdy oak door. When the old man opened it a little, Gaston shoved forward, causing Maurice to fall to the ground. Gaston grabbed the poor old man by his collar and hauled him up off his feet until they were at eye level.

"Tell me where she is old man." Gaston growled as he shook Maurice forcefully.

Maurice gasped and struggled to speak, "She's gone to someone who loves her; not a hulking brute like you!" he spat.

Gaston's eyes darkened as he threw Maurice to the floor. Enraged, he grabbed the closest object he could: a silver mirror off the table nearby. He raised it over his head, his large fists shaking in barely controlled rage. "Tell me where Belle is or I'll…" A blinding green light erupted from the mirror and Gaston was so shocked that he almost dropped the cursed thing onto the floor. Almost. When the light dissipated to a soft glow, Gaston held the mirror out at arms length as Maurice scrambled back to safety. The old man forgotten, Gaston stared into the magic mirror. Inside the ostentatious frame, he saw Belle, in a white dress, her face turned upwards, eyes brimming with love, a look that he had longed to see directed at him. Instead, she was gazing lovingly at a…beast. A horrible monstrous beast. So Maurice had been telling the truth about a beast in a castle. He then remembered the abandoned castle in the woods that had once been the crowning glory of the region. The King had died about ten years before, and the young Prince soon after; or so they said.

With a scream of rage, Gaston threw the glass down, his mind drumming with anger and disgust. "She was supposed to be mine." He hissed, "She still will be. I'll kill that monster and mount his head on my wall. Then I'll teach that little whore that no one says no to Gaston." He growled as he punched his meaty fist into his palm.

* * *

He followed the trail through the woods and soon came upon the haunted castle. He walked quickly up to the door and when he saw Belle's horse hitched to the gate, he knew he was in the right place. With a gratified sneer, he pushed the doors open and walked in. He stood there, dripping on the plush carpet, taking in the main hall. Even though it was dark, he could see that the castle was huge and with his crude country style, opulent. He walked over to a chair (again, not an enchanted one), and tossed it across the room, only satisfied when he heard it crash against the wall. Patting the loaded pistol strapped to his muscular thigh, he secured the quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He turned around in a complete circle, and when he reached his point of origin, "Come out and face me Monster!" he bellowed to the listening silence. He waited, breathing hard. Then, there was movement in the shadows above him near the staircase.

The Beast bounded down the hall, his claws clacking against the tiled floors. He skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs as the man below bellowed, "Come and face me Monster!" This intruder dared to come to _his_ home and openly challenge him. Fool.

In his meanest, most terrifying voice, the Beast growled, "How dare you enter my domain and challenge me. What do you want?"

The man looked up in the direction of the voice. "I've come for the girl. My girl. I'm here to save her. And to kill you."

The rage that the Best felt at that moment was like nothing that he had ever felt before. This man, this puny man, thought that Belle was his. Belle belonged to him, by her choice. He still had the element of surprise. One quick swipe of his massive paw and it would be over. The bloodlust that filled his brain was maddening. Another roar flooded his throat, screaming to be released; behind him, he heard the light footsteps behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that Belle was there. His anger ebbed, and when he turned around, he gave her a pained look as if he said, "Do you mind? You've ruined my moment." Belle, in turn, gave him a shy smile, making him melt inside. She looked over his round shoulder to the main hall where the man still stood, waiting. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Gaston?" she asked, her pert brow furrowed in confusion.

The Beast felt a pang of jealousy spear through his heart. "You know him?" he asked gruffly. This man was handsome; there was a chance that Belle would still go with him.

Belle nodded slowly. "From the village. He wanted to marry me, though I don't know why. I hardly know him. He's handsome sure enough, but he's rude, and conceded, and…completely unattractive." She scrunched up her face in a grimace. The Beast gave a bark of a laugh then threw his paw over his mouth to muffle it as Gaston swung around in the direction of the noise. In that moment, the Beast weighed himself to this Gaston fellow. **Was I ever like that?** He asked himself in horror. Belle put a small hand on his forearm, and when he looked at her, she shook her head a little. **No then**.

Below stairs, Gaston was becoming more and more impatient. "I'm not leaving without the girl!" he shouted to the darkness.

Belle's eyes narrowed and she brushed past the Beast and began to walk down the stairs. The Beast reacted a second too late, "Belle…" he called in a worried tone as he scrambled to follow.

She was halfway down before Gaston saw her. "Belle, come to me." He said coaxingly, a gloved hand reaching out to her.

Belle straightened as a flash of anger darted through her eyes. "No. I'm staying here where I belong." It was apparent that Gaston was trying to reign in his anger, and he tried again, laboring to keep his voice calm. "Belle, I said come to me _now_." His eyes were dark with anger. Belle planted her feet on the stairs and glared at him. That did it. Naked anger washed over Gaston's handsome features, revealing the true monster inside. He charged up to her, seething. "Dammit woman! I said come here or I'll-" he stopped dead in his tracks as the Beast swept out of the shadows and took his place at Belle's side. "Touch her and I'll rip your arms off." He growled.

Gaston flinched at the sight of the Beast. "This is the monster that you chose over me? You'd be his whore and not my wife?" he snarled. The Beast pressed himself against Belle, daring the man to come closer.

Belle regarded him with a cool gaze. "I'd rather be his whore than the wife of a monster like you."

It took a moment for the full brunt of the insult to sink in and when it did, Gaston seethed even more. "You little bitch!" he spat. From beside Belle, the Beast said, "Say one more thing, and I'll rip your throat out."

With murder in his eyes, Gaston lunged for Belle while the Beast pushed her away just as Gaston crashed into them. Gaston was able to grab hold of her arm and tugged and she went tumbling down the few remaining stairs with a terrified shriek. "Belle!" the Beast cried as she landed at the foot of the stairs. A few heart wrenching seconds later, she rose shaking, with a dribble of blood flowing from a cut on her forehead. "She's not your woman, monster." Gaston snarled as he raised the pistol. A shot rang out as it ripped through the Beast's shoulder. The Beast howled in pain as he fell to his knees. Gaston then picked up a piece of wood from the broken chair and raised it high above his head. "It's over Beast, Belle is mine!" He began to bring the massive plank down when Belle cried out "NO!" and flung herself over the Beast's prostrate form. (Sound familiar? Think Pocahontas;) )

"No!" she cried as she buried her face into the Beast's soft fur. Gaston glowered down at her. "Belle, get out of the way!" he snapped.

"Belle…get back…please…" the Beast pleaded softly, pain lacing every nerve of his body, agony slowly sapping his strength. "I won't leave you," she told her beloved, her small hands shaking in rage as she clung to his fur. Gaston snickered, "Once I kill this pathetic creature, you'll come to your senses. Look at him! He's all fur and fangs, all of him! Look at me: muscle, brains and good looks. All that power, that strength, wasted. Can't you tell the difference?"

Belle took a deep breath, "Yes, I do. You're the fool Gaston and the true monster here."

Gaston lunged forward and grabbed her by the hair, "Lying whore!" She cried out in pain as he pulled. The Beast tried to rise, but when he lifted his head, his mind swam and nausea overcame him. He vaguely heard Gaston rage, "I'll beat you into submission!" Hot anger filled the Beast and replaced his sickness. The thought of that monster putting his hands on Belle. His Belle. The Beast hauled himself up and separated the two roughly; Belle fell back onto her pert derrière and scrambled back towards the stairs. Then he grabbed Gaston by his throat. The Beast roared in his face, much like with the wolves when Belle had been attacked. Gaston's anger withered into fear as he wiggled in the Beast's fierce grip. He clawed at the Beast's massive paws, trying to free himself. "Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

The hot anger inside the Beast screamed for his blood; but his human heart called for compassion. "Get out," he snarled as he dropped the whimpering man back onto the floor. Gaston fell to his knees, gasping for breath in between sobs. The Beast clutched his arm as he made his way towards Belle. "Oh Beast! You're hurt!" she cried as she touched his arm. He winced, and then smiled a little as he wiped the blood from her brow. "So are you."

Behind them, Gaston soon recovered and glared at the happy couple. Stupid bitch, I'll kill that monster and take her if it's the last thing I do. He reached for the dagger in his boot and drove straight towards the Beast. It was Belle who saw the flash of cold steel before the Beast did.

* * *

Dum dum dummmmmmmm……ooh, this is getting scary! What will happen? ::jumps up and down with her hand in the air:: I know! I know!

Until next time, gentle Readers. He he, am I truly evil yet?


	4. Between Heaven and Earth

**Hello everyone, and Happy New Year! I must apologize for the large gap between chapters. The truth is: I have received so many wonderful reviews and praise I fear that the conclusion to this story will disappoint. Granted, it is only a fan fic, but I want to maintain the level of literary integrity that has been the staple of my writing. As always, please let me know what you think.**

**Again, I must give thanks to SerengetiDawn and TrudiRose, my two best reviewers: thanks for your insights and encouragement. SerengetiDawn, please respond to my e-mail. Thanks.**

** I would like to dedicate this story to the late, great Jerry Orbach who died of cancer two weeks ago. He was mostly known for his TV role as Lenny Briscoe on _Law & Order_; onscreen as Lumiere in both _Batb_ movies, Dr. Houseman in _Dirty Dancing_ among other roles; but he was also a theatre-trained actor who spent years on the stage and had won several awards including a Tony. He was and will remain one of my favorite actors. I know that he will be sadly missed by fans of all the entertainment mediums that he was associated with.**

**Disclaimer**: **The all-mighty Mouse owns it all. No enchanted objects were harmed during the making of this fic.**

**Tear Drops and Rose Petals**

**Chapter 4: Between Heaven and Earth**

Behind them, Gaston soon recovered and glared at the happy couple. **Stupid bitch,** he thought,** I'll kill that monster and take her if it's the last thing I do**. He reached for the dagger in his boot and drove straight towards the Beast. It was Belle who saw the flash of cold steel before the Beast did. She shrieked as she tugged at the Beast's arm, using all of her slight weight to pull him off balance. Gaston slashed the vicious blade at the Beast and Belle was frozen in horror but it only lasted a minute. Without missing a beat, she ducked underneath the Beast's arm and positioned herself between Gaston and her Beast, pushing herself against his back. From an outside observer, the following scene occurred in seconds, but to those involved, it seemed to play out in slow motion. Gaston raised his knife, roaring in rage as he aimed for the Beast's heart. She felt the cold steel slice into her belly; a hot searing pain that shot up through her body, tiny sparks of light flashed behind her eyes as she felt her suddenly leaden legs give out beneath her. Gaston's surprised face was inches from hers as she began to slip away from the bloody knife still in his hands.

The Beast stood there, too stunned to do anything. He moved when he felt Belle begin to slip to the floor and caught her before she hit the ground. Gaston backed away slowly, before stumbling as his feet could find no purchase on the rain-slicked marble floor, dropping the bloody weapon in the process. The Beast slowly, gently, laid Belle on the cold floor, cradling her small body against his massive one; it was surreal, a dream, a nightmare; all of his worst fears realized in a few terrifying seconds. He looked up with tear-filled eyes as Gaston scrambled away towards the door. He felt the sudden urge to follow, finish what they had started, but the dying girl in his arms clung to him with all her might. It was then that the real fear sank in. She was dying. Belle was dying. Her soft skin was pale and glistened with a light sheen of perspiration, her eyes were slightly glazed then refocused; hot, red blood flowed from the gaping wound in her belly, soaking the white dress while a small pool of blood slowly formed beneath her, soaking the fur of his legs and chest. She began to shake; he could feel her slipping away.

"No…Belle…please." He moaned into her soft hair as he clutched her small body against him, if he held on tight enough, he could keep her alive. "You can't leave me, not now."

"Shh," she lifted a trembling hand to cup his face; her slight, bloody fingers gently stroked his furry, tear-stained cheek. "I wanted you to know…in case you didn't… that…I love you," she whispered hoarsely, as if speaking was too much for her. There was an odd tingly sensation from her waist down; she couldn't feel her legs. She tried to move but it was like she was in a suit of armor and unable to move. It was frightening, but not as frightening as the prospect of leaving the Beast alone. She had promised to never leave him, not even Death would make her break that promise. That vow was easier said than fulfilled. Belle could feel a coldness seeping deep into her core as she coughed hard; it was getting hard to breathe. Very hard. Her eyelids felt heavy, she needed to sleep, and she was cold and uncomfortable, lethargic as she slowly descended into oblivion.

She stopped breathing. The Beast gasped as he felt her go completely limp in his arms. He shook her desperately, "Belle, oh no, please! Belle, please!" he wailed, rocking her back and forth, a keening whimper emanating from deep within his throat. There, on the cold marble floor, Belle died in the arms of her beloved.

Upstairs in the West Wing, the Rose's last petal fell silently onto the pedestal, a lone glowing figure's shadow hovering over it as the only witness to the final petal falling. The figure was that of a woman, her pale pleasant face set in an unreadable mask. She levitated the bell jar and plucked the naked Rose stem from its suspended state, paying no heed to the thorns for the flower recognized its' Mistress. Her green eyes narrowed as she turned away, her flowing iridescent gown of gossamer and moonbeams swirling around her. And then she was gone.

Downstairs, the Beast still sat on the cold floor, the dead body of his beloved still in his arms. His fur was matted with blood, but he didn't notice or care. He was going to die as well. His heart was broken and he would just lie down next to her and die. He prayed that Death would come swiftly and take him so that they could be reunited, but it just so happened, that Fate had other plans. The enchanted objects had gathered in the room adjoining the Great Hall and had witnessed the entire thing. Now, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were consoling each other as they mourned. It was then that a bright flash and a burst of sparkles engulfed them. The next thing any of them knew, they were human once again. "Ze spell haz been broken!" Lumiere gasped as he wiggled his fingers in front of his face. "Yes, but what a terrible price to pay," Mrs. Potts said mournfully as they watched their Prince rock back and forth, holding his dead lover in his arms. "If we are human again, what about the Master? The spell must have been completely broken." Cogsworth interjected.

As if in answer, bright, searing light engulfed the entire room. The once-objects clung to each other, in an instant remembering that light from so many years ago. The Beast buried his face against Belle as he shielded his stinging eyes against the white-hot light. His grief-racked mind remembered that light, the night that he died. When the light dissipated, the beautiful Enchantress stood before him in an almost exact replica of the scene from a decade before: the servants cowering in the corner, a boy-beast on his knees before her. It had been only about twenty minutes since Belle had stepped in front of the knife, but to the Beast, it had seemed like an eternity. He tore his gaze from Belle and looked up at the Enchantress. Instead of the cold contempt that she had shown him during their last encounter, her face was a mix of sympathy and gentleness that shifted what little earth that was left beneath him.

"Forgive me, young Prince. This is not how events should have concluded." Her sweet lilting voice was laced with a sorrow that the Beast never thought he would hear coming from the creature before him. "What-what do you mean?" he asked hoarsely, his voice raw from grief. The Enchantress knelt down beside him; her swirling skirts formed a shimmering cloud around her. "When I cast the spell upon you and your house, I had the foreknowledge that this girl would be the one that would ultimately break it. If there had been no hope for you, I would not have set the specific terms concerning the Rose." It was then that she smiled wryly, "Believe it or not, I adore Happy Endings." The Beast stared at her, gaping for a moment before looking back down at Belle. "But…" he began.

The Enchantress held up an elegant hand to silence him. "I had not foreseen that Gaston would be such a problem; if I had known, I would have intervened earlier. He will be dealt with accordingly, but first, we must attempt to rectify the problem at hand." She stood up, brushing out her skirts with delicate hands, tiny sparkles escaped from the fabric, sprinkling the floor. The Enchantress' words had sparked hope in the Beast's heart and he had to ask, "Please, can you save her? I'll do anything you ask." She smiled sadly at him and said, "Yes, I know you would. If circumstances were more pleasant, I would congratulate you on your transformation." Her pale eyes clouded over with sincere regret and the Beast's heart sank. "Again, you must forgive me, Prince, but I fear that the Powers That Be will not allow me to bring back the Dead. Even if They did, I do not have that kind of power." He leaned against Belle and wept bitterly. He was surprised to feel cool hands on his head, soothing him. "But-" she continued carefully, "there is something that can be done." The Beast looked up expectantly, his tear-filled blue eyes filled with naked hope. "What?" he rasped, "I said I'll do anything."

She nodded, and held out one hand, palm upwards. Light filled her palm and formed into a bright blue ball, a swirling nebulous of blues and yellows veining outwards and back again, not many would recognize it for what it was, but most would say it was a concentration of pure energy. "My spell has been broken," with her other hand, she held the withered stem of the Rose, "your house and those within are as they were before our paths crossed. For the nullification of the spell to be complete, you too must be transformed." The blue orb levitated from her outstretched palm and settled itself in front of the Beast's face. within its swirling core, he saw himself, his human self. He saw what he would become: tall, strikingly handsome, his blue eyes the only clue that they were one and the same. But, when he looked closer, he saw differences as well. He saw an older, gentler, more appreciative face than the cruel, cold, unkind boy that he had been. He longed to be that man, not just for himself, but for Belle. He took a deep breath; the air was rich with a heavy, magic-rich, perfumed scent that he realized was emanating form the Enchantress. "What must I do?" he asked.

She gestured towards the light in front of him. "This is a life, yours in fact. Your human life," she added quickly as she saw the quick flash of queasiness in his soft blue eyes. "If you are willing, Belle with receive the sum of this energy and will live. But, you will be forsaking your humanity, thus reaming as you are until the day you die." She added regretfully. "This is the only way for as I said before, I cannot raise the dead. Take a moment to think about it." she respectfully backed away and gave him some space, the blue orb trailing after her.

The Beast sat there, cradling the still form in his arms. His mind was reeling. To be human but without Belle beside him, or, to be a Beast and have her with him till the end of their days. Could she really accept him? Hadn't she already? If she did reject him, she would still be alive and he would let her go, even if it killed him. "I'll do it." he told the Enchantress. She nodded, and then smiled down at Belle, "I knew I chose well. Take heart, she loves you more than you know." With a flick of her hand, the orb slowly drifted over Belle's body and descended into her, absorbed into her midsection. The gaping wound healed in on itself, the blood beneath her vanishing. A heartbeat later, she breathed again, slightly annoyed that her nap had been interrupted. She carefully opened her eyes and looked up at her beloved Beast, his eyes flooded with tears and filled with joy. He barked out a laugh and clutched her to him. She grabbed onto his forearm, painfully aware of the cold, hard floor beneath her. The Beast's heart swelled as he felt her take several breaths and begin to shift against him. She was alive. That was all that mattered, whatever else would come their way, they would endure. She was alive.

I'm afraid that that is it for now; I have some major revamping to do with the last chapter. This story kinda went off on its own, and I have to catch up. Also, I'm itchy to continue my Gravitation fic. Until Next time!


	5. So Much for my Happy Ending

** Greetings and salutations, dear and patient readers. I am so sorry that I have not updated for several weeks. School stared in late January and I have been bogged down with lots of reading and work of various kinds. Then my friends from Japan came and I had to 'baby-sit' them for two weeks. I didn't mind, but it was time consuming with work and school. I had spring break this week and I decided that it was time to finish this story. I want to thank all of my great reviewers, especially TrudiRose and ****SerengetiDawn. I would love to have this story go on for at least two more chapters, but I think that enough is enough. (gah, I can't believe I said that, I should bite my tongue off! I don't believe that there is any true end to the BatB saga.) **

** And now, without further adieu, the last chapter of Tear Drops and Rose Petals.**

** Disclaimer: The idea for this expanded version is ****mine, but the**** characters belong to Disney and whoever owns them at the moment. No Enchanted Objects were harmed during the writing of this fic.**

**Tear Drops and Rose Petals: Chapter 4, So Much for my Happy Ending**

**

* * *

**

Belle heard a familiar voice coming from above her. Above her? What was happening? She sighed as she snuggled deeper into the familiar plush mattress of her bed at the castle. She heard the voice again, and then another that was even more familiar. Her father's voice. At hearing his voice, and the gentle rumbling timbre of the other beloved voice, Belle tried to make her eyes open, but she found that she could not.

Maurice and the Beast hovered over Belle's bedside, lurching forward every time the girl made a noise or moved. Maurice sighed as he pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Two days," he said to no one in particular, "she's been asleep for two days. Something must be wrong."

The Beast looked up from his vigil and stared at the man. He had sent Cogsworth with a carriage for him as soon as things at the castle had settled from anarchy into mere pandemonium and they had been there since. "Try and be patient, sir, after all, she suffered a terrible injury. She needs time to recover." Mrs. Potts said in a motherly tone from the small table where she was pouring yet another cup of tea. She gave the two men a sympathetic look and quietly left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

"She's going to be all right." The Beast said to Maurice, although it was for as much of his benefit as it was for her father's. "The Sorceress said that she would be fine."

Maurice glanced up at the Beast; his eyes were weary but patient. "I hope you're right." Sighing, the older man stretched and walked over to the window and took the tea cup from the table. He quickly checked to see if it just a teacup or one of the Objects before he took a sip. The Beast gave a small snort at the man's gesture; but inside his stomach added another knot to the growing mass of doubts and fears that had been gathering since he had carried an unconscious Belle upstairs after she had been healed.

He didn't doubt that Belle loved him, he was sure about that. Both she and the Sorceress had said so; but, he still feared that she wouldn't accept him as a Beast. Shaking his shaggy mane, he too rose and stretched out on all fours, sharp, deadly black claws extending, and he unconsciously clawed the wooden floor leaving ten distinct marks. He winced as his muscles screamed in protest at the extensive movements.

Maurice looked at the marks and eyed the Beast warily. He had no doubt that Belle loved him, and Mrs. Potts had explained about the spell and who the Beast had been before the enchantment. "Belle truly turned him around, it was nothing short of a miracle. I know that we must shoulder some of the blame for spoiling him, but I think he is more human now than he ever was back then." The servants' faith in both the Beast and Belle was what kept Maurice from taking Belle home; setting down his cup, he went back to the bed where the Beast was sitting in a chair, his massive form almost spilling over the edges. He put a hand on one round, massive shoulders. The Beast looked up and it was in those intense, soul-searing blue eyes that Maurice saw the man that Belle saw within. "You look tired; maybe you should go get some sleep. I'll stay with her." He offered.

The Beast was tired, his wounds had been quickly tended, but his entire body ached, he was hungry, and he knew that even his well was running dry. His eyes were blurry and he kept dozing off. But he didn't want to leave her: what if she awoke and wanted to leave? What if she needed him and he wasn't there? What would she think? As if reading his mind, Maurice smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, son, if she makes the slightest movement, I promise that I'll send for you. I bet that if she saw you like this, she'd scold you for letting yourself go without sleep. Then she'd be upset and I don't think that you'd want that to happen." The Beast thought for a second and was going to deny it but then his inner voice said, **_this is Belle we're talking about._** He suddenly smiled wearily and nodded.

As Maurice watched the Beast lop out of the room, he couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, this man would be just the one to give Belle the happy ending she had always yearned for. From behind, he heard a soft "ungh" and the rustle of bedclothes. He turned to see Belle stirring. He rushed over and peered over her, "Belle?" he whispered.

"Papa?" she called out weakly, her soft lashes fluttering over clouded brown eyes. Her father's bushy head quickly fell into her line of vision, his round, kind, face etched with a mix of worry and sudden relief. "Belle, my dearest, we were so worried." He took her slight hand in his own and glanced over to the door. Belle blinked a couple times and sat up gingerly. Her head felt full of stuffing and nausea rolled in her stomach. She took several deep breaths to clear her head and realized that she felt much better. She looked around her room. It was light outside; the storm seemed to have passed. She turned to her father who had been watching her cautiously since she had awoken. "Papa, what happed? Where's Gaston? Wha" she stopped mid-sentence, her face went ghost-white. She sat forward, grabbing her father's hands. "Oh, Papa! The Beast! Is he all right? Where is he? I have to find him!" she flung the bedclothes aside and stumbled out of the bed. Maurice caught her as she fell and forced her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Belle struggled against her father, desperate to find the Beast, to make sure that he wasn't harmed. Her stomach churned as she thought of what a vicious, skilled hunter with a grudge like Gaston could do to a living creature and she shivered.

Maurice felt her shiver and guessed at what she was thinking. He began to rub his hand up and down her arms to stop her shivering and keep her in place. "Don't worry Belle. He's fine. He just went up to bed a minute ago. He hasn't left your side for two days. Yes, you were asleep for two days." The old man sighed as he gazed at his beloved child. He sat next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders. "Belle," he said in a weary tone, "I have to admit that I have my doubts that this relationship will work. But know that no matter what, I will support you. Both of you." Belle looked at her father, for the first time seeing how old he really was: she saw the worry and laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, his warm eyes a bit faded from the vivid color she remembered as a child. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. She always knew that this was one of the things that had drawn her kind, lovely, society-bred mother to this loving, gentle, sometimes absentminded man. She leaned into his embrace, resting her weary head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Papa." She rose and walked to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself. "This is where I belong."

There was a knock at the door. Belle had a feeling about who it was, but Maurice called out "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Potts, dear." Came the muffled answer. Belle smiled as her father went to open the door. She looked down to the floor expecting to see the familiar tea pot come rattling into her room. Instead, she saw a pair of plain grey shoes. She looked up suddenly as Maurice took a tray from a round, rosy cheeked older lady in a frilly cap and apron. The woman saw her and rushed over, enveloping her in a fierce hug. "Belle, my dear! Oh I'm so glad to see that you're up and about!" Belle blinked and before her befuddled mind could do anything but make her nod, a little boy and dog came bounding into the room.

"Mama! Mama! Is Belle awake yet?" The child skidded to a halt in front of her, his cherubic face spread into a wide smile showing a chipped front tooth. It was then that the pieces fell into place and Belle gasped as she fell to her knees in front of the boy.

"Chip?" she gasped as she placed her trebling hands on the boy's thin shoulders. He nodded his eyes bright with mischief. He threw himself into her arms, his arms tight around her neck. Belle fell back laughing as the dog joined in, yapping and bouncing around them on the floor.

Mrs. Potts and Maurice laughed heartily then Mrs. Potts sobered. "Now Chip, stop that now. Let Belle get up, she's been through quite and ordeal." The boy obeyed, but didn't let go entirely. He still gripped her hand. Belle put her free hand up to her forehead. The room was spinning.

"This is all so-so odd." She said lamely.

"Isn't it though? But here we are!" a buxom woman in a flamboyant dress giggled from the doorway. It didn't take Belle any time to figure out who _she_ was. Behind the woman she had known as Wardrobe, Belle saw other faces peering around to get a look inside the room. All were smiling, some waved cheerfully.

From behind them, there was a bustling and a collective groan as people were pushed aside. A voice in the hall boomed, "Listen now, I'm in charge here, move aside!" Belle grinned as Cogsworth and Lumiere came into the room. The more she saw theses human strangers, the more she recognized her Object friends.

When they were all in the room, they all began talking at once: questions from Wardrobe, jabbering from Chip, scolding from Mrs. Potts, and an argument between Cogsworth and Lumiere. A few minutes into this fiasco, Belle finally yelled over the din, "Stop please!" They all immediately stopped and turned to look at her. Satisfied that she had their attention, she said, "I'm sure that there is a lot has happened since the other night, and I am very eager to know what happened. But right now I have to see him." A collective resounded "ohhh!" throughout the room and they descended upon her from all sides:

"Of course dear."

"Silly us!"

"I knew she'd say that."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Oh will two stop already?"

"Shouldn't you rest a while longer?"

"Did."

Belle pushed her way through the press of people and slipped out into the hallway. She was again swarmed by people touching her shoulders or grabbing her hands. They were all talking at once like her friends in her room. Suddenly, she felt a small hand tug at hers. She looked down and Chip was there, pulling her out of the throng of people towards the West Wing. They ducked under arms and passed through legs and were soon in the corridor that led to the Beat's Lair. Belle thanked Chip and gave his hair a playful ruffle. Chip gave her a chipped-tooth grin and winked as he prepared to 'stand watch' while she was inside.

He had fallen asleep as soon as he lay down. He curled up on top of the coverlet, too tired to make the effort to pull it down. Besides, the coverlet still faintly held her scent. Mentally grasping onto the thin wisp of perfume like a life line, the Beast fell into a deep sleep.

Chip left her at the doors to the West Wing, promising to hold off the mob of well-meaning, grateful servants that was sure to follow. She quietly slipped in, just as she had two nights before. She marveled at how it felt like a hundred years ago. In the soft rays of early afternoon, she saw the massive form on the bed. She quietly tiptoed up to him and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. His face was relaxed in sleep and she thought that he never looked more beautiful. She gently stroked his silky fur and he mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer. She knew that she would love him forever. As she sat there, she tried to recall what had happened in the great hall. She remembered Gaston and the knife, and her running in front of it. After that it was a bit fuzzy. She put a hand to her abdomen, she felt fine and there was no bandage to suggest a wound. It was all very puzzling, but she hoped that he could explain it to her when he woke up. She climbed into a near by chair and began her own vigil. Mrs. Potts and Chip came in a while later; bringing breakfast and a book for her while she waited. She alternated sitting in her chair and sitting beside him, watching him sleep.

When he began to stir, she pushed herself up further onto the bed closer to his side. She gently stroked his face and as he opened his eyes, she smiled tearfully and said, "Hello bright eyes." The Beast immediately sat up, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Belle! Are you all right? I waited for you to wake up but—" she put two fingers to his lips to silence him.

"I'm fine, a bit confused at what's going on downstairs, but otherwise, I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. He visibly sagged in relief at the news. He listened to what had happened downstairs and when she was done, he fidgeted a little, running his massive paw through his mane.

"Belle, there are things that I have to tell you…and when I'm done, things might be different between us." Belle gave him a perplexed expression but he sighed and began his story. Over the next hour, Belle listened to how he had been ignored by his father and spoiled after the death of his mother. "Ten years ago, I was not how I am now. I was human but on the inside I was a beast. It all changed when on one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle…" he told her what had happened in the great hall and what he had done to save her life. When he finished, he looked up at her with doleful eyes, waiting. His entire future was riding on her reaction. He couldn't keep some of the sadness out of his voice about being human, but as long as he had her, he would be happy.

At the end of his story, Belle sat there, wide eyed and pale. She put a trembling hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Beast gaped at her, confused at her reaction. "Belle what's wrong?" he reached out a hand to her and she leaped up and fled the room. Beast watched her go, his heart falling into his stomach. She had rejected him after all. Gripped in deep despair, he fell back onto the bed curled up and waited for death to take him.

Belle ran down the corridor, her heart breaking as she burst into the library. She fell into the rose decorated arm chair, curling her feet up under her dress. She wept openly for several minutes, and then she wiped her red, blurry eyes with the heels of her palms. They had had such good times in the library. She had taught him how to read here. They had acted out plays and certain parts of her favorite books on the marble floor, using the balcony for Romeo and Juliet. It was also in the library, that the Beast had shown her the man he was inside, and she realized that it had been in those wonderful weeks that she had fallen in love with him. She was still in love with him, and always would be. But…he had sacrificed his humanity, a chance for a normal life, to save hers. She knew that he loved her, but she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice and eyes when he had recounted what had transpired in the great hall. Belle sighed, leaning against the wing of the chair. Had she ruined his Happily Ever After? He must hate her now; all of his dreams had been cut short by her recklessness. All she could do now was leave. Leave the castle so that he wouldn't be reminded about what he had lost.

Her heart breaking, she made up her mind and headed back to her room. Her feet felt too heavy to lift off the ground as she made her way upstairs to her suite. She found Wardrobe, whose real name was Trudie, and asked her to pack her bag. Trudie gave her a puzzled look as she took a bag out of the closet. "What's happening dear? Where are you going?"

Belle shook her head, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

News quickly spread throughout the castle that Belle was leaving for a second time. Cogsworth and Lumiere had to break the news the Master. "We do not know what happened, Master. Iz 'zere something that we could have done?" Lumiere asked. The Beast just shrugged, although he knew the reason. He repulsed her. She couldn't bear the thought of living with him as a Beast. She would have rather had his handsome counterpart.

"Ahem, Master? What are you going to do?" Cogsworth asked as he wrung his chubby hands together.

The Beast looked up at his servants and sighed, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Chip swung up from behind Cogsworth and kicked the Beast in the shin. The Beast yelped in pain as Lumiere and Cogsworth pulled the boy back. The Beast rubbed his smarting leg and glowered at the little boy. "Whatca do that for?" his snarl came out more like a whine.

The small child's brow furrowed into a Beast-worthy scowl, "After all the stuff that's happened, why are you letting Belle go away?"

The Beast looked away, "You wouldn't understand." He said quietly.

The boy stomped his foot, "Try me." The adults arched their eyebrows and Lumiere moved to take the child out of the room.

The Beast held up a paw to stop him. He bent down very low to the ground to be at eye level with Chip. "Belle doesn't want to live here with me because I didn't change back into a human."

Chip gave him a skeptical glance. "Did she tell you that?"

"I-uh, huh?"

"Did she say that. Did she say, 'I don't like you and I want to go home'?"

The Beast rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, no, but-"

Chip interceded, "Then how do you know?"

The Best gaped at the boy. He hadn't found out if that was the reason that Belle was leaving. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He grabbed the boy in a fierce hug and bolted from the room. He rushed down the hallway towards the great hall where he heard voices. **Please don't let me lose her again**, he prayed.

Belle handed her bag to her father while she fastened the clasp of her cape. Maurice watched her with a worried expression as they made their way down the stairs. Belle had been tearful yet resolved when she had announced that she was leaving. He had tried to find out what had happened since that morning, but she wouldn't say a word about it. Two rows of servants lined the hall, many were weeping or hanging their heads as she passed. Just as they got to the door, the Beast tore into the hall. He vaulted down the stairs and nearly crashed into the line of people below him. Servants shrieked and scattered as he bounded towards Belle. She turned at the noise and gasped as he skidded to a halt mere inches away from her. Breathing hard, the Beast watched Belle. She looked torn between running to the door and coming to his side. "Belle, please, we have to talk." He panted.

Belle faltered but then turned to go. Maurice put a hand on her arm, "Go talk to him. If you still want to leave after that, we will."

Belle nodded resignedly and followed the Beast into the sitting room off the main hall. The fires had not been lit yet, and warm late afternoon light streamed through the huge windows. This was the room where Belle had tended to the Beast's wounds after the wolf attack. This was another room where they had spent a lot of time together. He led her to his chair and he crouched in front of her, her hands in his. She shook slightly and couldn't meet his gaze. "Belle," he whispered gently, "Belle look at me." She slowly raised her beautiful eyes to his. In those eyes she didn't see reproach or hatred; she saw what must have been mirrored in her own eyes: love and a bit of uncertainty. "Why are you leaving?"

Belle hiccupped back a sob as she wrenched herself from his grasp. She paced back and forth in front of the cold fireplace. "I'm surprised you have to ask," she laughed bitterly, "you hate me." The Beast's heart stopped. He swung around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hate you?" he gasped incredulously, "why on earth would I hate you? I love you! I adore you! I would do anything for you; I did everything for you!" he was roaring now.

Belle swung around, her eyes filled with tears, "Exactly!" she screamed back, "That's why you hate me! You gave up your human life to save me. I saw the look on your face when you told me what happened. I know that you resent me for it." The Beast then understood what had prompted her flight.

"Oh, Belle, no," he soothed as he put his arms around her. "I don't care what I look like, as long as I have you." Her body relaxed against his, leaning into his warmth. "Really?" she asked. He just held her tighter. She turned to look at him. She glared at him, "If you love me so much, how come you tried to stop me when I was at the door and not sooner?"

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Some of this is my fault too. I thought that…well…I thought that you didn't want to stay with me because I wasn't human." Belle cupped his cheek in her slight hand, " think we were both being silly." She stood on he tip toes and kissed him. When they parted, they shared a grin. They walked arm in arm out into the main hall where it seemed that no one had moved since they went in. they6 gave the Master a look that said, "Well?" he grinned, "She's staying!" he crowed. The crowed cheered.

Belle laughed as he swung her up into his arms. Maurice came over to the Beast, a satisfied smile on his face that turned into a stern glare. "Now that that's settled, there's something that I have to discuss with you, young man." Both Belle and the Beast gave puzzling looks at her father. "As a father, I can't let my daughter stay here unattended. But if she were married…" he trailed off as the Belle's eyes widened, and the Beast grinned. He turned to Belle, "Belle, my dearest love, will you marry me: a Beast?"

Belle tapped finger on her dainty chin and stood there a moment. "Hmm, I'll have to think about it." The Beast realized she was mocking him. She broke out into a huge smile and jumped into his arms. "Well?" he asked again. The resounding kiss that she gave him was answer enough.

The crowd continued to cheer and Chip, who was in his mother's arms, asked, "Are they gonna live happily ever after Mama?"

The older woman smiled, "Oh course my dear. Of course." She cooed.

Maurice hugged both Belle and the Beast in coagulations. He stopped short all of a sudden. "What ever happened to Gaston?"

The looks that everyone gave each other indicated that no one knew.

Deep in the Dark Forest, Gaston was on his knees panting. Half a dozen rabid wolves surrounded him, their yellow eyes glowing in the murky darkness. Gaston had held them off for several hours, his hunter's instinct barley keeping him alive. The wolves moved into formation, preparing for another attack. Gaston bared his teeth in a snarl and braced himself. The wolves did not attack. They hung back, parting like two massive grey and black doors as a glowing figure in white stepped forward. She looked down at him with disdainful green eyes, her blonde hair gently flowing around her.

"You are more trouble than you are worth," her lilting voice was heavy with disdain. "I have barred my pets from killing you up until now." She raised her hand and an orb appeared, and inside he saw Belle and the Beast smiling and hugging. Gaston roared with unbridled fury and lunged at the Enchantress. The biggest wolf barked as he pounced and threw Gaston flat on his back. Gaston panted heavily as he faced a mouth full of sharp, dripping teeth. The Enchantress smirked. "I just wanted to show you what you wanted to destroy. I hadn't anticipated that you, little man, you have been so much trouble."

If I was that much of a bother, why'd you let me go as far as I did?" he snarled.

She squatted down next to him, moonbeams and sparks falling from the folds of her gown. She gently rubbed the wolf's head. In turn, it made a whining sound. "You were part of the equation, everything happens for a reason. These wolves are mine, these woods are mine. Everything went according to plan. Until you came along and tried to sabotage my happy ending." She suddenly snapped back to her feet. Gaston struggled under the wolf. "What's going to happen to me?" he wailed.

The Enchantress smiled as she raised her hand. All the wolves converged on him, tearing and growling. Gaston screamed as the wolves tore him apart. When they were done, Gaston was no more. In his place, a black wolf with red streaks stood in his place. His blue eyes were still human, and he was panicked. The Enchantress ran a hand through his coarse fur. "You belong to me now, and you will protect these woods forever more. What's more, you will have to guard the castle and watch their love bloom and grow. That is your punishment." The Gaston-wolf whined as he scratched the floor.

"Come my pets, I believe that there is to be a wedding soon. I don't want to miss this." She raised her arms and in a flash of light, was gone, her wolves howling in the distance.

* * *

** As long as Belle and her Beast, in whatever form he may wear, continue to dance in a ballroom somewhere out there, the tale as old as time shall never end.**

**I'm done! Yay! What do you think? Let me know! I want to apologize again for the large gap between chapters, but as you can see, this one was big and took a lot out of me. Thanks for reading! HH**


End file.
